Koko ni iru yo
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Advertencias: Este One-shot contiene Yaoi - Relación chicoxchico - Si no te gusta no lo leas por favor, evitemos comentarios degradante hacia mí y la historia. - Naruto es una chica y Hinata un chico, de resto todos los personajes serán los mismos como son en la serie. - Contiene SasuHina y leve NaruSaku.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Koko ni iru yo - Estoy aquí.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina **

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU. Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Advertencias: Este One-shot contiene Yaoi - Relación chicoxchico - Si no te gusta no lo leas por favor, evitemos comentarios degradantes hacia mí -La escritora- y la historia.**

**- Naruto es una chica y Hinata un chico, de resto todos los personajes serán como son en la serie. **

**- Contiene SasuHina y leve NaruSaku.**

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

Soy Hyuuga Hinata, tengo 16 años, mido 1.60 - Lo sé soy pequeño. - Y estudio en el Instituto privado Konoha para chicos "ricos" como yo, soy tímido y algo antisocial, a diario me confunden con una chica y varios pervertidos me acosan, también muchos compañeros me molestan en el instituto por ser afeminado y las chicas no se me acercan por la idea de que soy gay.

En fin, no soy muy especial y no tengo mucho que contar sobre mí solo sé que estoy en Japón cuando antes vivía en Estados Unidos, no tengo muchos amigos y soy un chico solitario y víctima de burlas y maltratos.

¿Algo más para decir?, tal vez… no soy gay.

O eso creía.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sonrió para sí mismo, ese nuevo Instituto lo estaba agotando psicológicamente pero era mejor asistir y demostrarles a todos que aunque fuera tímido y sumiso era fuerte.

Caminó hacia la entrada, pasó a varios grupos de chicos uno que otro le decía alguna burla o piropo de mal gusto, los ignoró como era costumbre en aquellos dos meses que llevaba estudiando allí siguiendo su camino hasta los lockers.

Suspiró fuertemente mientras se sentaba en el suelo de madera, se quitó delicadamente los zapatos guardándolos en el locker que le correspondía a él y se colocó los zapatos del instituto. Una vez hecho esto guardó sus zapatos y cerró el locker levantándose de su sitio caminó hasta llegar al pasillo donde como era costumbre se veían a algunas chicas hablar barbaridades.

¿Qué señorita decente hablaría sobre el tamaño de un pene?, a su parecer ninguna.

Las ignoró caminando hacia el que era su salón de clases, al llegar pudo ver de nuevo a sus compañeros reír y charlar amenamente. Sonrió sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado al ver a la hermosa rubia rusa Uzumaki Naruko-san, era preciosa y muy alegre.

A su lado se encontraba otra bella chica, también era hermosa y parecía brillar por el cabello rosa que la identificaba, Haruno Sakura-san la compañera de Naruko.

Entró despacio caminado hasta su sitio, se sentó junto a Uchiha un chico malhumorado y silencioso que le recordaba a Shino aunque claro Shino era más respetuoso.

- B-Buenos días... Uchiha-san. - El moreno le miró.

- Hyuuga. - Vaya saludo, sonrió levemente mientras le correspondía la mirada al Uchiha sentándose de nuevo en su sitio.

- ¡Hinata-kun!, ¡Sasuke-teme! - Sintió sus mejillas calentarse al verla allí, a su lado, sonriendo como un sol brillante.

- B-Buenos días... Naruko-san. - Sonrió.

- Hinata-san, buenos días. - Tras la Uzumaki apareció Haruno.

- Buenos días, Sakura-san. - La peli rosa se sentó en el asiento frente a él mientras la rubia tomaba asiento frente al Uchiha.

_Naruko-san... _

La rubia era preciosa, igual o más que su antigua novia Ino de Londres, cuando vivía en Estados Unidos la rubia fue por un intercambio y allí la conoció, tal vez le gustaban las rubias enérgicas y por ello había quedado prendado por Naruko cuando esta le saludó en su primer día.

- Hyuuga. - Saliendo de su ensoñación vio al moreno. - El trabajo de biología...

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¡P-Perdóneme Uchiha-san! - Se disculpó de inmediato, el moreno suspiró.

- Vamos a mi casa hoy, lo haremos juntos. - Asintió agradecido.

- ¡Oh!, eres todo un pervertido Sasuke-teme mira que llevarte al inocente de Hinata-kun a tu casa, nadie regresa virgen de ese lugar. - Se sonrojó hasta las orejas por el comentario de la rubia.

- ¡Naruko!, la pervertida eres tú, deja de molestar a Hinata-san y Sasuke-kun, ¡Idiota! - ¡Auchs!, vaya golpe que le dio la peli rosa, por algo era tan temida y es que ¿Quién no temerle a la experta en boxeo Haruno Sakura?

Era preciosa pero también peligrosa.

Tragó grueso.

- N-No hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia Sa-Sakura-san... - La peli rosa le miró avergonzándose al instante por no medir sus acciones, ahora el niño bonito de Hyuuga le miraba al borde de las lágrimas por el temor de ser golpeado.

- ¡Estoy bien!, me estoy haciendo inmune a los golpes, algún día Sakura-chan y yo viviremos juntas por lo que debo aprender a soportar lo que se me venga. - La peli rosa la fulminó con la mirada.

Hinata sonrió. Al parecer el corazón de Naruko ya tenía dueño o bueno, dueña.

- Ustedes son tan ruidosos, los lanzaré por la ventana. - Gruñó molesto fulminando a todos con la mirada.

Tragaron grueso, Sakura era peligrosa, daba miedo, pero Sasuke... Sasuke era como ver a la muerte.

- ¡T-Tranquilo Sasuke-teme!, Sa-Sakura-chan y yo sólo jugábamos a demostrar nuestro amor.

- ¡Cállate Naruko! - El Uchiha miró a la Haruno. - Di-Digo... Na-Naruko tiene razón, solo estamos jugando Sasuke-kun.

- U-Uchiha-san... - Susurró aterrado, vaya poder de intimidación el que tenía ese moreno, daba miedo. - ¿E-Estará solo en casa? - Tenía que cambiar el tema de conversación.

- Sí, Itachi salió de viaje y mis padres se niegan a volver de su luna de miel. - El moreno le miró. - ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso quieres estar a solas conmigo? - El sonrojo fue inmediato.

¿Qué carajos estaba pensado el Uchiha?

- E-Es solo que... no quería incomodar. - Susurró evitando a toda costa la mirada del Uchiha.

- Yo te invité, no veo porque incomodarías. - Las chicas veían la escena en silencio sintiendo que tenían una historia Boyslove frente a ellas.

El uke sonrojado, y el seme dominando la situación. ¡Estaban en el paraíso!

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... si quieres los acompaño. - _¡Y hacemos un trío! _

El grito mental de la Haruno era de una fangirl frente a una hermosa escena y es que, ¿Quién no quería participar en algo como esto?, esos dos... ¡Dios!, ¡Y ella allí!, ¡Viéndolos! y tal vez ayudando.

Un risa tonta escapó de sus labios, sus tres acompañantes la vieron como de ¿Y ahora que está pensando esta pervertida?

Todos carraspearon. Vaya cuarteto tan extraño, yaoi, yuri, tríos amorosos, todo un drama de shoujo para chicas.

- No, deberían preocuparse por su trabajo de Biología, el Hyuuga y yo somos suficientes.

Las chicas suspiraron sabiendo que la diversión se había acabado.

Hinata no entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido, sólo sabía que tenía un compromiso con el Uchiha a la salida de clases, lo bueno era que hoy era viernes y que no había nadie en casa ya que su padre tenía una reunión de negocios, Neji pasaría el fin de semana en un campamento y Hanabi, bueno, Hanabi sólo había dicho que llegaría al día siguiente.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Suspiró nuevamente, estaba agotado, hoy había sido un día difícil y la verdad no sabía cómo tenía fuerzas para caminar a casa del Uchiha. Sí, él sabía dónde vivía Sasuke ya que Naruko y Sakura le habían pedido que las acompañara algunas veces por lo que ahora podía caminar solo.

Lo bueno fue que primero fue a su casa, se dio un baño rápido y preparó todo para el trabajo de Biología. ¿Qué trabajo?, pues, el cuerpo humano.

Sí, debían estudiar el cuerpo humado, hacer una maqueta sobre los músculos del cuerpo más específicamente.

Tragó grueso al ver la casa del Uchiha, era grande y bonita pero nunca había entrado. Se acercó tocando el timbre frente a la puerta esperó a que el Uchiha le abriera.

Escuchó unos pasos, luego, la puerta siendo abierta y por ella apareciendo el nombrado moreno con solo unos pantalones tipo piyama y sin camisa.

- U-Uchiha-san. - Saludó evitando el mirarlo, con razón decían que era gay si no era capaz de ver a un chico sin camisa.

- Pasa. - Asintió levemente mientras entraba, se quitó los zapatos y se colocó unas pantuflas que le entregó el Uchiha. - ¿Por qué tardaste? - Preguntó el moreno dándole la espalda.

- E-Es que fui a casa. - Bueno, eso era obvio ya que no llevaba el uniforme del Instituto.

- Sígueme. - En silencio se dirigieron a la que era la habitación del moreno, todo estaba oscuro por lo que se tropezó varias veces en el camino aun así el Uchiha no encendía las luces.

Cuando llegaron se asombró al ver lo organizado y bonito que era ese cuarto. - Siéntate. - Como si fuera un perrito obediente tomó asiento en la cama del moreno mientras éste buscaba entre el estante de libros alguno que les ayudara con el trabajo.

Ambos se sentaron frente a la mesita pequeña de aquella habitación, no hablaron mucho puesto que al no ser de muchas palabras la conversación se resumía a casi nada.

En fin, si Hinata estaba molido en la tarde por todas esas desgastantes horas de estudio ahora lo estaba el doble puesto que aún no se acostumbraba a aquellas mesitas y la posición en la que debían sentarse.

- Descansemos. - Cuando el Uchiha hablaba todo parecía como si fuera una orden, de inmediato soltó el bolígrafo quedándose estático frente al Uchiha. Éste se levantó caminando fuera de la habitación dejándolo solo en ese cuarto dando rápidas miradas a su alrededor.

- Sasuke-san es muy organizado. - Susurró admirando la habitación del moreno, estiró las piernas optando por recostarse en el suelo dando algunos estiramientos a su entumido cuerpo. - Se hace tarde. - Miró el cielo por la ventana, todo estaba oscuro por lo que suponía eran las 9 de la noche y aún faltaba la mitad del trabajo. - Tendré que pedir un taxi.

- Quédate esta noche. - Se sentó de golpe ante la imponente voz del Uchiha, éste traía una bandeja con algunos bocadillos para pasar el tiempo y dos tazas con una tetera de té.

- T-Te ayudo. - Susurró acercándose hasta el moreno. Colocaron la bandeja en la mesa dónde hace unos momentos estaban estudiando dejando a un lado los libros y apuntes para evitar algún derrame. - M-Muchas gracias Uchiha-san. - Susurró dando un sorbo al té, como lo esperaba estaba delicioso.

El moreno sólo asintió mientras tomaba un poco de té, su atención se centró en el Hyuuga y todos los movimientos y gestos que hacía. - ¿Necesitas llamar a alguien? – El Hyuuga negó levemente. – Bien, dormirás aquí. – El chico se sonrojó. ¿En la misma habitación?, ¿Los dos?

– N-No me gustaría molestar… - Soltó entre tartamudeos buscando una excusa para huir de aquella situación.

Sasuke bufó. – Tonterías.

Hinata suspiró derrotado sabiendo que no podría librarse de aquella orden, esa noche dormiría con Sasuke en la misma habitación.

Cuando terminaron el trabajo era cerca de la una de la madrugada, le dolía todo y estaba tan agotado que podría quedarse dormido ahí, en el suelo.

El moreno se dispuso a recoger todo el desorden, luego, tendió un tatami en el suelo de su habitación junto con una almohada y su cobertor. – Duerme en la cama. – Mandó mientras sentaba al chico en la cama. – Estás agotado, Hyuuga. – El menor bajó la vista avergonzado viendo como el Uchiha buscaba un pijama en su closet. – Eres pequeño… colócate esto. – Le entregó un pijama que aunque le quedaba pequeño al Uchiha debía de quedarle enorme al menor.

Hinata accedió sin replicar, se levantó con la intensión de cambiarse en el baño pero la voz del Uchiha lo detuvo. – Cámbiate aquí. – Rojo por la vergüenza empezó a despojarse de su camiseta lila de mangas blancas, se sintió observado por aquellos ojos oscuros. - ¿Por qué te avergüenzas?, somos hombres ¿No? – El tímido chico asintió en respuesta mientras se colocaba la camisa azul marino de aquel pijama. Luego, dudoso y muy avergonzado se despojó del pantalón dejando ver el bóxer negro que llevaba, rápidamente se colocó el pantalón del mismo color que la camisa.

Vio como el Uchiha se acomodaba en el suelo satisfecho. – U-Uchiha-san, yo preferiría dormir en el suelo… - Susurró incómodo ante la situación.

El moreno negó. – Eres mi visita, mejor duerme. – El chico suspiró derrotado recostándose en la cama del Uchiha, estando ahí pudo sentir aquel delicioso aroma masculino, ahora entendía una de las muchas razones del por qué ese chico era tan famoso entre las chicas.

Sonrió levemente. – Buenas noches, Uchiha-san. – Susurró cayendo en el profundo mundo de los sueños.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Se removió un poco al escuchar unos pasos, abrió levemente uno de sus párpados logrando ver una sombra que se acercaba hasta él, se tensó sin hacer ruido y más al ver como éste invadía la cama terminando por acostarse a su lado. Se hizo lo más lejos que la cama le dejó, luego, reparó en el rostro de su acompañante aliviándose al notar que era el Uchiha.

Trató de ignorarlo dándole la espalda, cerró de nuevo sus párpados deseando poder dormir tranquilamente.

Pero el Uchiha no planeaba aquello.

El moreno se acercó hasta el Hyuuga a tal punto que quedaron realmente juntos, el Hyuuga se tensó al sentir como era rodeado por los brazos de su acompañante.

Tragó grueso no sabiendo si hablar y dejarlo así, tal vez estuviera dormido. – U-Uchiha-san… - Susurró sintiendo un gran esfuerzo el hablar. – U-Uchiha-san… - Escuchó un leve "¿Mmm?" en respuesta. De nuevo tragó grueso. – B-Bueno… y-yo… ¿Podría soltarme? – Preguntó bajo, incómodo ante la situación.

El Uchiha suspiró. - ¿Te molesta el que te abrace? – Su voz sonó un poco ronca pero aun así seguía con aquel tono autoritario y varonil.

– E-Es que… no me siento cómodo así. – Susurró sincerándose, sintiendo la vergüenza surgir en él.

– No me digas, no eres gay. – El chico asintió levemente. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante aquello. – Eso dicen todos al principio. – Soltó con ironía, el chico entre sus brazos se encogió temeroso de que se haya molestado. – Tampoco soy gay. – Aclaró. – Es sólo que… despiertas cierta curiosidad en mí. – El chico entre sus brazos se tensó.

- ¿C-Curiosidad? – Preguntó no entendiendo bien las palabras del Uchiha.

– Sí. – Respondió éste. – Me pareces interesante así que me estoy aventurando a comprobarlo. – El Hyuuga se giró hasta encararlo, ambos se vieron fija e intensamente por algunos segundos.

- ¿C-Comprobarlo?, ¿Cómo? – Preguntó el chico después de mucho tiempo tratando de formular aquellas palabras.

Sasuke sonrió, media sonrisa, socarrona. – Así. – Respondió eliminando las distancia entre ambos, robando de aquellos delicados y carnosos labios un beso, suave pero a la vez apasionado logrando erizar cada bello de la columna del Hyuuga y también logrando liberar aquella sensación de placer en el Uchiha.

No sabían por cuanto se besaron pero al separarse estaban seguros de algo.

_Me gustó._

El pudor y la razón inundaron a Hinata, "Esto no está bien", "Somos hombres", "¿Por qué no sentí asco?", las miradas de ambos estaban posadas en el otro, sentían una batalla interna sobre si dejar aquello o seguir hasta el final.

El Uchiha sonrió, él iba a aventurarse.

Hinata vio aquella sonrisa en el Uchiha y temió, no porque le diera miedo sino por lo que el poseedor de aquella sonrisa pudiera hacerle. Tragó grueso viendo en cámara lenta como de nuevo Sasuke se acercaba hasta él atacando sus labios, devorándolo con aquel beso.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar en éxtasis, también sintió que su amigo hacía presencia y no era el único.

Sasuke se recostó por completo sobre el pequeño y tembloroso Hyuuga, luego, sintió como se rosaban sus partes bajas, ambos sintieron descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

Tragaron grueso. – E-Esto no está bien… - Soltó Hinata con su notable nerviosismo, pero, también con aquellas sensaciones a flor de piel.

El Uchiha asintió sabiendo que lo que decía el Hyuuga era cierto, no estaba bien. Se quitó de encima del menor de ambos y retomando distancias se acostó a su lado, todo bajo la clara mirada del Hyuuga. – Besas bien. – Fue el comentario que soltó el Uchiha al aire logrando su cometido, vio de reojo como el chico pegaba el rostro a la almohada por la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento, sonrió de lado ante la actitud del chico. – Y eres tímido. – Escuchó la respiración agitada del Hyuuga, seguramente tenía problemas con su amigo, lo entendía, él también los estaba teniendo.

Soltó un largo suspiro. – U-Uchiha-san. – El moreno tornó su atención en su acompañante, éste aún mantenía su rostro sobre la almohada. – Yo… - Sonrió ante el nerviosismo del chico, ¿Por qué tanta vergüenza? – Y-Yo… s-soy virgen. – Su mirada dejó escapar un poco de aquella sorpresa que le provocó escuchar aquello.

- ¿Eres virgen? – El moreno asintió sonrojado. – Creí que tenías novia en América. – De nuevo el chico asintió escondiendo su rostro en la almohada, al parecer era la mejor forma de evadir la mirada del Uchiha.

– Es que… ella y yo nunca… bueno… - Asintió a modo de compresión.

- ¿Quieres que te quite la virginidad? – Soltó divertido viendo fijamente al moreno. Éste se tensó y luego se cubrió por completo con la cobija.

- ¡N-No es una broma graciosa U-Uchiha-san! – No supo si reír o guardar silencio por respeto al chico, pero se le hacía casi imposible.

_Sí que es un chico tonto. _Pensó divertido, en realidad le asombraba sentirse tan bien junto a otro de su mismo sexo.

Soltó un hondo suspiro ante aquello, ¿Acaso… se estaba volviendo homosexual?

– Hyuuga… - Soltó sin ganas, el moreno a su lado prestó atención a sus palabras, tal vez querría decirle algo importante. – ¿Te da asco el besar a un chico? – Preguntó por fin Sasuke no queriendo divagar más, Hinata se tensó no sabiendo que decir.

– La sola idea de me desagrada… pero, si pienso en Uchiha-san besándome… y-yo… - Se sonrojó al punto de cubrirse el rostro con la cobija, no quería verse tan vulnerable, enserio que parecía una chica enamorada. – N-No me siento asqueado… ¿hay algo mal en mí? – Preguntó bajo no queriendo obtener una respuesta de su acompañante, una negativa por lo menos.

– Tal vez… - Respondió Sasuke. – Y también tal vez algo está mal en mí. – Hinata asomó con sorpresa su mirada clara por encima de las calientes cobijas, vio al Uchiha interrogante como un niño que quiere entender que pasa. – Porque la sola idea de estar así contigo, no me desagrada para nada, es más, me agrada mucho más que imaginarme con una chica. – El rojo cubrió las mejillas del pequeño Hyuuga quien sintió su corazón acelerarse por la sola idea de pensar que alguien como Sasuke pensaba así de él, de una forma romántica.

– U-Uchiha-san… - Susurró aún con ese tierno sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. - ¿L-Le gusto? – Preguntó con una extraña sensación en su pecho.

Sasuke medio sonrió mientras se giraba hasta darle la cara al pequeño y sonrojado chico. – Se podría decir que sí. – Hinata empezó a tartamudear sin encontrar respuesta a aquella confesión. - ¿Y tú?, ¿Te atraigo? – Hinata bajó la mirada preso de todas esas sensaciones y esa vergüenza que lo dominaban.

– S-Se podría decir que sí… - Susurró, un leve murmullo que casi fue inaudible pero que fue perfectamente escuchado por el joven Uchiha.

Sintió su pecho inflarse de orgullo. – Entonces… - Divagó de nuevo, Hinata le vio interrogante. - ¿Qué te parece algo así como una relación?, ya sé que no podemos ser una pareja normal pero… tal vez, si nos conociéramos más… - Hinata sonrió levemente.

– No me había dado cuenta que… - Se silenció, luego, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmesí bastante brillante. – Eres muy tierno Sasuke-kun. – Susurró con sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos perlas brillando en aquella habitación.

Sasuke simplemente optó por sonreír. - ¿Eso es un sí? – Hinata asintió levemente. – Perfecto. – Susurró. – Para aclararlo, tú eres la mujer. – Soltó burlón logrando sacar una mueca de indignación en el rostro del Hyuuga.

- ¡¿E-Es porque parezco mujer?!, ¡Q-Que injusto! – Se quejó rojo de la vergüenza, estaba al borde del colapso.

El Uchiha soltó una pequeña risa, en definitiva ese chico era todo un caso especial.

Le agradaba. – No discutas. – Susurró acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de su acompañante, éste de inmediato guardó silencio sabiendo que de nuevo sería preso de un ataque por parte del Uchiha.

– Pe-Pero… - Trató de debatir, cosa que le fue imposible ya que sus labios habían sido apoderados por los del Uchiha.

Apasionado, sediento, delicioso. Sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo, sentía su corazón acelerarse y el aroma del Uchiha invadir sus pulmones, se sentía tan prendado de aquella esencia masculina. – Sa-Sasuke-kun… - Susurró en medio del beso sintiendo como el aire lo abandonaba. – Pa-Para… - Pidió sintiendo que si no hacía el Uchiha lo que le pedía caería desmayado en aquel momento.

Pero Sasuke se contuvo y alejó sus labios del moreno. – Aprendes rápido. – Susurró relamiéndose los labios, ese pequeño parecía inocente pero apenas tomaba el ritmo le daba una buena guerra.

Sonrió divertido al ver como el chico se cubría el rostro. - ¡N-No digas nada vergonzoso por favor!, estoy luchando para no perder la conciencia y lo que menos quiero es que empieces a hacer cosas pervertidas… es demasiado pronto. – Murmuró, de nuevo se sentía como una chica.

Sasuke suspiró. – De acuerdo. – Gruñó insatisfecho mientras acortaba distancia y pegaba su cuerpo al del Hyuuga, éste tembló creyendo que Sasuke de nuevo intentaría algo que pusiera en riesgo si virginidad. – Pero por lo menos déjame pasar la noche así. – Hinata aguantó la respiración al ver como Sasuke lo abrazaba y lo atraía a su pecho mientras de forma forzosa lo obligaba a entrelazar sus piernas. – Duerme, Hinata. – El Hyuuga pegó su rostro al cuerpo del Uchiha, ¿cómo era tan descarado de pedirle algo así?, ¿acaso quería que se desmayara?, tan juntos y abrazados arecían una pareja de recién casados. Soltó el aire con pesadez mientras con vergüenza rodeaba al Uchiha con sus brazos para afianzar el contacto.

Ambos se quedaron así, en silencio, solo ellos dos y sus pensamientos. - ¿N-No te importa lo que los demás piensen Sasuke-kun? – Lanzó la pregunta al aire no sabiendo si ésta sería contestada.

Lo escuchó suspirar. – No vivo del qué dirán, pero trataré de no exponernos para que no seas molestado. – Hinata sonrió por inercia, _Él quiere protegerme__… _- Estoy aquí. – Susurró.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse. _Me siento estúpido al ser feliz por una simple frase. – _Gracias, Sasuke-kun. – Susurró cayendo preso del sueño, sintiendo el calor que le daban aquellos brazos, una sensación que no le disgustaba.

_Estoy aquí junto a ti, eso es lo que importa ahora ¿No crees Sasuke-kun?, no importa el qué dirán, no importa nada si puedo sentir más de estas sensaciones que me dominan… me gusta, se podría decir que de verdad me gustan._

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

- ¿Y bien?, ¿hicieron cosas sucias? - Preguntó la rubia con una gran mueca de burla, atrás de ella se encontraba una sonrojada Sakura quien trataba de contener un derrame nasal.

- Todavía no. - Soltó el Uchiha logrando sacar un gran sonrojo en el Hyuuga quien le vio con reproche. - Eres mío. - Soltó mientras le daba un pequeño roce de labios frente a sus dos espectadoras, éstas chillaron de emoción.

En definitiva nada sería normal.

* * *

**¡Hola!, pues primero que todo quiero agradecerles por llegar hasta aquí, si lo han hecho significa que leyeron el one-soht por completo cosa que me alivia. (Se muere de los nervios), ¡Es mi primer vez escribiendo una relación de dos chicos!, la verdad hace tiempo que tenía guardado este proyecto y pues sólo tuve que darle retoques y un final, me asusta el que no les guste y que hasta se sientan ofendidas mis lectoras por no colocarles el tradicional SasuHina acaramelado que siempre escribo pero quería probar algo nuevo y salir un poco de la rutina además, ¡me encanta el yaoi!, ¿algo está mal en mí?, porque me siento pervertida XD.**

**¡En fin!, estoy emocionada por saber qué piensan del oneshot, y pues también para darles señales de que aún sigo viva y que el instituto, la universidad, y las clases de inglés aún no me han comido viva (aunque creo que la universidad quemará mi cerebro), por cierto, quiero agradecerles a todas mis lectoras por siempre leerme y seguir mis historias, por estar pendientes de las actualizaciones y no molestarse por tener tan abandonadas a mis tres historias principales. ¡Prometo tratar de actualizar pronto!**

**Si más que decir, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
